HetaOni
by Xion-metal Suoh
Summary: You can not easily set a foot into that mysterious mansion about three hours away from the world summit building. Because if you anger its former occupant, you will not get away lightly... Especially if there are no people there...


Three hours on foot from the world summit building, in the middle of nowhere, is a deserted house. No one knows how long it had been standing there or who used to live there. Rumours say that it is haunted.

_Don't enter the mansion_

_It's here; it's there_

_Run, Just Run_

**Chapter 1: Haunted Mansion**

After a three hour walk and getting lost, the four nations had finally reached the mansion. The building was more church like than they thought it would be. It was huge with the visitors having mix emotions about being there. The loving Italian for one was happy to finally find the house.

"Ve~ It's really here~," The north of Italy stated. He was cute and a coward why he wanted to visit a haunted house was anyone's guess.

"I thought it was just a rumour. I never thought we would actually find it," the quiet Japan said. He had been questioned this quest and if this place was real all together.

"It has such a desolate feel… not bad," Prussia pointed out. He was always one to view his thoughts, which got him in trouble. The German was tagging along just for the fun. He didn't have anything else to do.

"I don't think it's very interesting, though," Germany commented. The blonde had joined to make sure his friends and brother returned to the meeting before it restarted.

"Me neither," Japan agreed. He didn't wish to enter, "Can't we just look at it from the outside and then go back?"

Italy couldn't believe this. He was normally the coward, "Aw, after all the trouble we had to find it? C'mon, let's just go in for a little while!"

Germany didn't look very well as they followed Italy's lead into the mansion. It wasn't like him to take the first step, as he was always hiding behind his friends. They entered the building; corridors surrounded them with stairs heading to the other floors. With the door behind them, everything seemed normal. Were the rumours really true? Was this place really haunted?

"It's clearer than I thought?" Italy commented. The rest took it as a bad joke.

"H-hey, can we go now?" Germany asked. It was clear something was wrong with him. He was normally the bravest of them all.

"What's the matter West? You scared?" his big brother wondered. He was joking but the blonde didn't seem to like the laughs at this moment.

A smash sound echoed through the house. Italy jumped into Germany's arms with a cry. Japan grabbed his sword handled. He was ready for anything. Prussia also went on the defence as they all turned to the right towards the sound. It scared the living day lights out of the nation.

"L-look, we really should go now," the blonde German quickly stated. He wanted to leave more than ever now.

"Oh, don't be silly," Japan relaxed. He still didn't believe in real haunted houses, "It's not like there are any ghosts or anything. Where is your common sense?"

Japan decided to search for the noise. He began walking down the right hallway when Prussia gave some words of wise before the brave fool was out of sight, "Be careful Honda."

"I know. I'll just go and see what happened. I'll be right back," he promised.

The lone warrior spotted two exits in the hall. Trying both, only the second door would open. This room was at the end of the corridor. As it wasn't lock, he planned on exploring this one first. Through the door, there were three layer areas; straight from the entrance was a dining room with a kitchen above and a living room below. He searched the room, seeing broken glass in the kitchen zone.

"The plate is… broken. I have to be careful not to hurt myself," Kiku told himself then watch his fingers as he picked the larger pieces up. As he had found the root of the sound, he could return to his friends with good news. There were no ghosts. Noticing another door, Japan tried it. It didn't open so he went running back to the others. On arriving back at the staircase, his friends were gone.

"Did they leave after all? …How regrettable," Japan thought. He went to exit the building, wondering if they were waiting outside. He found that it was locked. This wasn't good. Instead of crying over spilled milk, the quiet child went exploring. He began by passing the stairs. The corridor displayed another locked door and an open double entrance Japanese themed room. Searching the room, Kiku found a note in a drawer.

It said: "Fix the piano, repair the toilet and leave the aid kit in the drawer on the second floor"

Nothing else to find, he choose another root to follow. Back to the stairway, Honda headed left from the front door. He was now counting how many doors were locked. Five was the number after finding another locked entrance. He continued on around the corridor. There in front of a door staring at it was a thing. It was big and grey. Japan decided to stay calm as it hadn't seen him. It disappeared into the room.

"What was that just now… I… Maybe I'm getting tired?" He told him trying to reason what his eyes had seen. He walked slowly to the other entrance in the hallway. It was unlocked. He had found a bathroom. He strolled around, finding only dust. Kiku exited the room, wondering what could be waiting on the second floor.

After climbing the stairs, he explored the floor. Seven rooms in total with more stairs heading up to the third floor. He decided to start from the left of the stairs. The top door was unlocked so Kiku had a quick look inside. He found a weapon sat on the bed.

"This is Germany's whip? What is this doing in a place like this?" Japan commented. He was beginning to worry. If his friend's weapon was here then where was Germany. He searched the drawers before leaving. He travelled across the hall, entering another bedroom. Exploring this one didn't take long. Across the room was a second door. He slowly went to open it.

Out came Germany. He was shaking. Something must have happen.

"Germany, where are the others?" Japan ordered but the German didn't answer. He continued shaking. Now, Kiku was worry. What could have scared Germany this much, "You look shaken. I'll go get you something to drink."

The Japanese fighter exited with a sighed. The kitchen was the best place to start the journey for water. On the first floor, down the right hallway, through the end door and to the sink, Japan turned the tap. It didn't seem to work. He had to search somewhere else. Just then, he remembered the bathroom so quickly headed to the other side of the house. He wondered, on his way, if the bathroom sink would work or not, just like the kitchen one. When arriving, he turned the tap. The pipe creating noises before the water poured out.

"Thank god, it doesn't seem to be broken," Japan thought. He knew the last source of water would be found in the toilet.

He headed back upstairs to see Germany still shaking. Kiku handed his friend the glass and apologised for it not being filtered. The German drank. He stopped shaking and asked, "Is this really water?"

"Judging by its colour probably," Japan replied.

"I see… anyway, I'm sorry for falling apart like that. I feel much better now, thanks to you," The blonde apologised then thanked him.

"It's good to hear, so where are the others?" Kiku wondered.

Ludwig explained what had happen after Japan had left, "I'm not sure. At any rate, we ran for our lives and those two went in different directions… I think. Sorry, just give me a moment to pull myself together."

"All right, I'll go look for those two. Try to get some rest," Kiku told his friend.

The German still had something to say, "Sorry but by the way, I found this when I was running. Maybe it can be of some use to you."

Ludwig gave Japan a key. He went back into the room he came from and Japan left, to search for Italy and Prussia. Kiku decided to begin downstairs. The lock door before heading into the kitchen was a good place as any to start. There were no problems getting to the door. He stood in front of the entrance. He placed the key onto the hole and turned it. The door unlocked with a click so Japan entered the room slowly.

The 'Thing' from earlier walked towards him but then turned off. When Japan started to explore, he didn't spot the 'Thing' at all. The room was a library, a lot of bookcases and a table to work at. On the table was oddly a rice ball. Japan picked it up. He was going to save it for later. Once he had pick it up the 'Thing' appeared and began chasing Japan. Nearly at the door, the monster attacks him. He didn't have a choice. He had to fight the beast off. Luckily he had his sword. Wounding it once, it fled. Japan could exit now. He tried to open the door but it didn't move.

"No, not now," Japan thought, he had dropped the key somewhere.

The monster returned. Japan bolted out of sight. He searched the room, looking everywhere. Behind a bookcase with only one way in, the key was there. Japan grabbed it and ran for his life, behind the monster and to the door, unlocking it. He had escape. He wondered what on earth that 'Thing' was.

"I have to find the others as soon as possible," Japan stated.


End file.
